1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the present invention relates to minerals depressant compositions useful in an ore flotation process. In other aspects, the present invention relates to a process of forming the minerals depressant compositions and to an improved ore flotation process using the minerals depressant compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ore flotation whereby mineral values are recovered in a froth from an aqueous slurry containing the ore or a concentrate of the ore is well-known. In the process, the ore is crushed and an aqueous slurry is formed therefrom. Mineral flotation agents known in the art as "collectors" and mineral flotation depressing agents known in the art as "depressants" are added to the slurry along with other additives such as frothing agents and stabilizers.
Collectors are added to the ore slurry to cause desired minerals contained therein to adhere to bubbles of a froth formed on the surface of the slurry so that they are recovered when the froth is skimmed or otherwise removed from the slurry. Typical mineral flotation collectors include xanthates, amines, alkyl sulfates, arene sulfonates, dithiocarbamates, dithiophosphates, thiols, and fuel oils.
In order to increase the mineral selectivity of ore flotation processes, depressants have been developed and used. That is, the depressants are used to reduce the flotation of undesired metals or ores thereby increasing the production of desired metals or ores.
By the present invention a novel compound is provided. It has been found that the compound is useful as a minerals depressant in an ore flotation process. A process of forming the novel compounds and other compounds useful as minerals depressants and a process of using the compounds are also provided.